Paparazzi
by Immortal Vows
Summary: So my name is Sakura. I work for a newspaper and my life is pretty boring...well was. I met this hot guy and now people are trying to kill me...atleast I still got the guy!
1. Sakura

**Hooray! I just thought of this plot. It came to me while I was singing a song. It's amazing and I already see it in my head. So I hope you like it.**

**--Alexkatia**

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

At eight o' clock in the morning, someone had the nerve to call me. I took my cellular phone and yawned before talking.

"Hello, this is Sakura Haruno. May I ask who is this?" I said

I hit myself in the forehead. I knew who this is. It was obvious.

"Sakura, do you always say that?"

I laughed and ran my fingers through my pink hair. "Yeah, it's sort of a routine. That's the first thing I say when I answer the phone Ino."

"I was just hoping that you would change. You're so boring Sakura."

I checked my analog clock on my nightstand. "It's hard for me to be preppy in the morning. Especially if I just woke up because of a certain someone."

"Sai is still stalking you! Ah, Sai is hot Sakura. I don't know why don't you go out with him."

"First of all, it was you who woke me up right now and Sai is just not my type."

I threw the covers off and jumped up from bed. It's time to start the day. I didn't have anything to do but I would find something.

"Sakura, what are you doing tonight?" asked Ino.

I sighed. "Nothing, I don't have to go to work today and you know how much I don't want to."

"Why? I thought you were addicting to working on the newspaper."

"I just can't see Sai now. Not after yesterday but maybe tomorrow."

"What did Sai do to you this time that you didn't like?" Ino inquired.

I grew angry at myself. How could I be stupid enough to let it go that far? I kicked the wall in anger.

"I fucking let Sai trap me in a corner, and pressed himself against me. Then I put my hand on his manhood and squeezed it. I hurried out of the copy room while Sai was kneeling over in pain and pleasure. Outside of the room, everyone was staring at me like I just did my boss."

In the phone I heard Ino laughing and trying to catch her breath. I bit my lip and sat on the edge of my bed. It does sound funny at first but it's not. I was embarrassed for the rest of the day. Whenever Sai was in one room I left it. Gossip in the office started to form that I didn't fuck my boss in the copy room. No, I gave him a quick blowjob which left him breathless.

"Ino, it's not funny at all; people think I'm a whore." I mumbled.

"That crap is so funny Sakura! You're not boring after all!" Ino exclaimed.

"I never was Ino but I never was the life of the party."

"Whatever, I just wanted to invite you to a party."

I got up and headed to the bathroom. I slipped out of my shorts and threw it in the dirty clothes bin.

"Another one of those Hollywood parties? You know I don't go to those type of parties."

"No, it's like a party in a club with celebrities."

"THAT'S A HOLLYWOOD PARTY, INO! I DON'T GO TO THAT TYPE OF SHIT!"

"Please Sakura! I need you there; I need you there for support."

I thought over the idea. Ever since Ino became this huge celebrity, she's been trying to drag me to those kind of parties. I always refuse though; I just don't want to go. It's a hard decision to make. I made the right choice in the end.

"I'll go with you Ino." I said. "Not as a drinking buddy but as support."

"Sure, sure."

"What time Ino? Eight? Nine?"

"It's at midnight Sakura. I hope it's not too early for you."

I stared at the phone. What the fuck? Midnight is not early for a party but I guess she's right. We're grownups not little kids. A party at midnight is okay.

"Of course honey. You don't have to take pictures with me. You can go early so when the paparazzi arrive you'll already be inside."

"I didn't plan on taking pictures with you babe."

I slid my underwear off of my creamy legs. I need to take a shower. I have to clean up my house or do something. My house isn't messy but it can be more organized. It won't get organized by itself if I don't get off the damn phone.

"Ino, I love you. See ya-"

"Sakura, do you have a boyfriend?"

I froze. "Where did that come from?"

"I just wanted to know Sakura."

"No, I'm not looking for one either."

Not even bothering to listen to her, I shut the phone. I don't need a boyfriend. I am a single independent woman who pays her own bills.

But sometimes it does get lonely here. Still, I don't need a man to make this place alive. I like the cool theme my house has. The nice icy colors make it comfortable.

"It's too comfortable." I reminded myself.

Ino came over to my house and said that it's like a house that sex would be great in. Looking at my house over -I had to agree. It's looks like one of those house in movies where the sexy bad people have hot and steamy sex.

I chuckled to myself. I'm thinking this over way too much. I like my house and it's staying the way it is.

I took off the rest of my clothing so I can finally let the cold beads of water drop on my skin. It's time to play.

* * *

**I hope you like it as much as I do. Review so I can continue. Love ya! =))**

**--Alexkatia**


	2. Seduction

**Yay! I get to type another chapter. I am so freakin' happy. Please review!**

**--Alexkatia**

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

I am tired. I went grocery shopping after my shower. After that I cleaned my whole entire house. Following that was a long jog in the park. The last thing was me writing an article for the newspaper. I took another shower to get refreshed. I was bored again so I decided to take a trip to a friend's house but it was not needed. Naruto came over to visit me.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged me.

"Hi Naruto." I said. He released me and took a seat on my couch.

Naruto is my good guy friend. We've been friends since middle school. He used to have a crush on me until I hooked him up with my other best friend, Hinata. Hinata and he live together in their house.

"How is Hinata doing?" I asked.

"Fine, she was taking a nap when I left her."

"Are you going any where tonight?"

"Nope, why? Do you want to go out?"

I smiled. "I already have a date with Ino."

"Another Hollywood shit? Why won't she invite ME?!"

"I have no idea."

Naruto laid back and put his legs on my lap. "She's jealous that I am a better blond than her."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Maybe she is."

"Are you going to take pictures with her?"

I bit my bottom lip. "No, I don't want to."

"Is Sai your boyfriend yet?"

I hit his knees hard. "NO! Why the fuck is everyone talking about him?"

"Our friends just say it's only a matter of time."

Oh fuck. Even my friends are betting against me! Do I look like I love Sai? Psh, not a day in hell.

Naruto sighed and fixed the pillow under his head. "Sakura, you are a good person."

I blushed. "Thank you."

"I'm just wondering why you don't take Ino down."

I gasped loudly. Did Naruto just say that? Naruto? The help-your-friends Naruto? No way in the fucking world.

"It's not I'm suggesting you do but I'm just curious. Your articles are okay but you would be better handling the gossip column."

My voice was weak. "Because I'm friends with Ino."

Naruto nodded and sat up. "You would be the perfect paparazzi. You would be inside of the glamorous life and all of your facts would be true. I know Ino got some good shit to write about."

I was speechless. Everything Naruto was saying is true. I would have the perfect pictures and all juicy stories. I could be friggin' rich but I am a good friend. I have no reason to betray Ino like that.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" I asked.

Naruto checked his watch. "Ooh, it's time for ramen!"

I laughed to hide my nervousness. Naruto words were lingering in my mind.

***

I couldn't get over Naruto's word. Ino and I were at the party. I was sitting in a chair while Ino was dancing. I was wearing a green dress with emerald heels with the perfect clutch to go with it. I haven't been to a party in a while but I have the clothes for them. It's not that I hate parties. No, it's just that when I let go, I really let myself go.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?" a stranger asked.

I turned to face him. "Sure, why not?"

_An hour later...._

I was swaying to the music with some guy. I drank a little too much. He was groping me but I smiled and pushed him away. I went back to the bar and laughed. I haven't been this drunk since college. I leaned against the counter. I'm actually having fun.

"Hey." this guy said.

I smiled. "Hey."

This guy is hot. He has raven colored hair and obsidian eyes. And I feel an aura rolling off of him. It's overwhelming and attracts me to him. It's bad and sexy. It matches my house!

"What's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno and yours?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Inside my head I was squealing. His voice is husky and I can smell alcohol and cigarettes in his breath. I just want to grab him and kiss him but I won't...yet.

"Can we talk somewhere private?"

He was staring into my eyes.

"Lead the way." I whispered.

He took my hand and lead me through a back door. We were in the parking lot. I saw my car there.

"I have never seen a girl with your color hair."

"Do you like it?"

He shrugged. "It looks great on you with your beautiful eyes."

I blushed while he smirked. We started walking to some random car. I guess it was his car because he was touching it. I know what this is all about.

"You're trying to get inside my pants." I accused.

"If that's how you want to see it." Sasuke replied.

"Oh," I said embarrassed. "You don't want to get inside my pants."

I was horrified. I thought that was what he was trying to do. I can't believe I just assumed that he wants to.

He was watching my expression. "You're not wrong Sakura."

I glared at him. "So what is it then?"

"I just wouldn't say it like that."

I punched his arm and chuckled. I kept punching him and he grabbed my arms and pinned it to to the car. He pressed himself against me. This is the moment we're going to kiss.

"You're not going to say anything?" Sasuke questioned.

I was gazing at his lips moving closer to mine. "I don't think you want to me to."

Sasuke gave me a little peck. I was surprised and unexpectedly I kissed him again. Then, just like in the movies, we have this passionate kiss that has so much tension. He let my arms go and my fingers wound themselves in his hair. I couldn't get enough of him.

He pulled himself from me and made the famous smirk. "It seems like you're the one who wants to get inside my pants."

I grinned. "We're both not going to get in each other's pants."

He was confused. "Why?"

"My friend is in there and I'm her ride home."

He was staring at me and pushed himself away from me. He took my hand and lead me to the passenger side. I stayed quiet and sat down when he opened the door for me. I thought about the situation right now. I haven't been attracted to a guy like this in a long time.

A few minutes later Sasuke came back with a stumbling Ino. He had his arm around her waist, supporting most of her weight. I got out of the car and walked to them. Ino was real drunk. She was trying to kiss Sasuke but Sasuke kept on moving his head away.

"I think Ino is ready to go home." said Sasuke.

"How do you know her?" I inquired.

"She's my co-star and I saw her with you."

"Co-star?"

"She and I are going to be in a movie together."

"Oh."

"Hn."

"I guess this is good-bye."

I reached for Ino but Sasuke stepped back. "Do you know how long I've been watching you? Wanting you?"

"I want you Sasuke." Ino replied.

Sasuke dropped her onto the concrete ground. Ino whimpered and didn't say anything anymore.

"Sasuke!" I shouted.

"She'll be fine Sakura. In the morning her headache will be slightly intensified." Sasuke explained.

I massaged my temple softly; Sasuke kicked Ino gently.

"Must you kick her like she's dead?"

"Hn."

Without thinking I went to my car that was parked eight spaces to the right of Sasuke'scar. I unlocked the car doors and left the backseat door open. I went back to Ino, who was still on the ground, sleeping. Sasuke was smoking and observing me and my pathetic attempt to lift Ino. With my luck I got Ino to stand up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm going to put her on my backseat." I responded.

"Why don't you just ask me to do it for you?"

I scowled. "I don't need you to do it for me."

"I wouldn't mind Sakura."

I straighted myself quickly causing Ino to fall on the ground. "No, you wouldn't mind as long as I spread my legs for you when the time came."

Sasuke threw threw cigarette butt on the floor and smushed it with his shoe. He came to me and placed his hands on my face. "You're wrong."

Sasuke captured me with his mouth again. The heat turned up and the lust is there. Damn, why is he so sexy?

"Do you want me?" questioned Sasuke.

I bit my lip. Do I want him? "Yeah."

"I'll put Ino on your backseat. You drop her off at home and I will follow you home."

I nodded and Sasuke kissed my collarbone. Oh Sakura, what are you getting yourself into?


	3. Sasuke

-Sakura's POV-

Last night was...wow. My hair is messy but I feel new. I feel refreshed and reborn. I haven't had sex in a long time; I forgot it felt like this with the right person.

I was watching Sasuke sleeping. It was eight in the morning. I start work at fifteen minutes to ten. I couldn't wake up Sasuke. He looks like an angel but we both know that he isn't. Especially after last night, that wasn't an angel talking to me. And that wasn't an angel sharing my bed.

I snuggled into his neck. He held me closer in his arms. I like being in his arms. They're warm and they make me feel special. Even if this is the last time I might be in them. Sasuke doesn't seem like the guy to settle down with me or with anyone. I couldn't have a hold on Sasuke. I'm just Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke must have sensed something because he sighed and kissed my forehead. I don't know why it's bothering me like this. I can't get it out of my head. I turned around and slid my fingers in my hair. Sasuke held me tight against him. His lips were touching my left ear.

"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing, I'm just getting worked up over nothing." I replied annoyed with myself.

"Are you sure?"

He loosened his arms so I turned back around. "Positive."

I hugged him. Then he relesased me from his arms. I grabbed my bathrobe and headed to bathroom when a pair of strong arms enclosed my waist.

"I haven't had enough."

***

Sasuke was dressed and eating cereal. I only had on my lacy black bra with my pencil black skirt. I was a little behind schedule so I would just take a doughnut from the staff room. I turned on the television and changed the channel to the news. I was pulling my hair into a messy but stylish ponytail when something caught my eye.

It was Kiba's name and photo next to the word murdered. That's when I screamed. I screamed and put my hand over my mouth to shut myself up. Tears were streaming from my eyes. Kiba. Kiba was murdered! My Kiba was murdered!

Sasuke placed the bowl down and came to me. He held me and tried to shush me. I was overwhelmed with the news. I knew Kiba and I talked to him two days ago. Kiba was my first kiss, my first boyfriend, and the first person I ever had sex with. Kiba was close to me.

"Sasuke that was Kiba." I sobbed.

"You knew him?" asked Sasuke.

"He was my friend. I can't believe he was killed Sasuke. Who would do such a thing?"

Sasuke patted my back gently and kissed my forehead. I had hiccups so I held my breath to make them go away. Sasuke let me go and I went to the bathroom to wash my face. Luckily I didn't apply my make-up yet. I kept on splashing cold water on my face. I have to go to work soon. I need to concentrate on calming down.

"Did I tell you that I like your house?"

I laughed. Of course you would Sasuke. "Thanks, I needed a laugh."

"I'll drive you to work today and pick you up."

I swerved around to face him. "Why?"

"I don't want you behind the wheel of a car. You're not mentally stable Sakura."

"Thank you Sasuke."

I quickly take my white blouse and put it on. I was shaking as I put it on. I just can't believe that Kiba is dead.

_Minutes later...._

I got to work on time thanks to Sasuke's driving. I told him what time to pick me up and almost left until he held my arm. He gave me a long kiss and then let me go. Oh Sasuke, why did you have to do that for? Now I have serious doubts about going into that building. Especially when Sai was right in front of us glaring.

I hugged him and got out of the car. Sai held open the door for me and I thanked him. As soon as my foot was inside the building I walked fast. I had a feeling that Sai was going to comment on the kiss I shared with Sasuke.

I was in my office and almost locked the door shut behind me when Sai's foot was in my way. He slid into the office and locked the door behind him. What the fuck does he want from me?

"Who was that Sakura?" questioned Sai.

I was quiet for a few seconds. What is Sasuke to me? A friend? Boyfriend? "That was.....Sasuke."

"Um, you seem pretty close to Sasuke."

I set my bag and my laptop case on my desk. "We are very close Sai. Is that all you wanted to know?"

He stepped closer to me. "I want to know a lot of things. Why the fuck can you fuck a guy that looks like me but you can't fuck me?"

I gave him an evil smile. "There's a big difference Sai. Sasuke is a man and you're nothing but a boy that takes pleasure in harassing other people."

"Yeah right Sakura. You are afraid that you can't handle me."

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me, I have had _bigger _and _better_."

"I-"

"It's okay Sai. That's the reason why they are those pills you can take to help you."

Sai was speechless and furious. I smiled and strolled to my door and opened it. "Now, get the fuck out of my office. I have a paper to type."

Sai stomped his way to the door but stopped in the entrance of the door.

"By the way, I am sorry about Kiba. Hmm....is that another boy you dumped because of his dick size?"

Sai smirked and exited my office. It's like Sai to use a weak spot. I closed the door slowly and the tears started to fall.

* * *

-Sasuke's POV-

Dropping off Sakura to work was interesting. There was this guy gazing at us with an angry expression. I knew the reason immediately. This guy must have a crush or obsession with Sakura. Just to annoy the fuck out of him I kissed Sakura. I could tell the guy was jealous.

I can't lie. I was nervous to let Sakura out of this car. I didn't want that guy laying a finger on her head. But I have faith in Sakura that she would kick his ass if he ever did. Plus, I would beat his ass until he turns numb.

Someone was calling my cellular phone. It was Antonia Calabrini. What the fuck does he want with me?

"Hn." I answered.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hn."

"How was your night?"

"Fine."

"So.....what are you doing?"

"Nothing, is that why you called me?"

"No, the boss wants you to drop by today."

"I can't go today Antonio. I'm busy all day today. Maybe tomorrow I'll go and see him."

"Busy with what? You can't have sex all day!"

"I'm going to go film my movie." I hissed.

"Whatever, the boss will be mad. He wanted to throw you a party." Antonio blurted.

"I hate parties."

I shut the phone and drove faster. They know I fucking hate parties that are centered around me only.

My mind went back to Sakura. She was heartbroken to learn of Kiba's death. I didn't like seeing her like that. She was pale like a ghost. I want to do something special for her like buy her a bunch of roses or take her out.

"No." I said out loud.

I can't be with Sakura anymore. I'm getting attached to her more than necessary. Besides, I'm not the right guy for Sakura. I have never been in a serious relationship with a girl. It's always been the same for me -sex and leave. But this time I could feel something different. It's something I have never felt for a girl before and definitely not something I am going to pursue. The girl I was with last night isn't weak and spineless. She has a life and I'm not going to ruin it for her.

I want to see her happily married with some guy and they have a bunch of kids.

"Lies. I'm lying to myself."

I can't see Sakura with no one except me. I can't see her getting pregnant for someone other than me. Shit, I'm taking this way too far. I just met her last night. I don't know if she even wants to settle down with someone. And I don't know if she thinks of me that way. It doesn't matter thought because I'm not the best guy for her. She deserves something better.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Review please.**

**--Alexkatia**


	4. Day

**I was thinking about this guy. He reminds me of Sasuke a bit. Withdrawn and cold but he is easy on the eyes. I used to like him but I don't anymore. Now I made him into my carrier, he carries my books for me. One time he told me something kind of stupid. Him and I were outside by our lockers alone. I told him he can go inside but he said it wouldn't feel right leaving me outside by myself. What I mean by stupid is sweet but too late. He did waited for me though and opened the door for me. Everyone says that's my boo but he and I will NEVER be together.**

**So I want you to tell me your encounters with people you think who are similar to Sasuke after your reviews.**

**--Alexkatia**

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

The rest of the day was awful. I threw up my doughnut and fell on the floor many times. When I finished typing up my paper I gave it to Sai and went back in my office and slept. I think I didn't slept a long time. I was dreaming about how Kiba was killed. The news says that he was shot three times in the chest. My dream wasn't actually a dream; I was having a nightmare. I kept on seeing myself in the nightmare holding the gun and watching Kiba get on his knees pleading for his life. He begs but I only tilt my head and pull the trigger three times. I have this guilt on my chest. I know the reason why I broke up with Kiba and Sai was almost right. What does that make me?

A pair of arms lifted me but I didn't argue. It's just Sasuke who is scheduled to pick me up. I couldn't help but to sneak a peek and when I did- I jumped out of this person's arms. It was Sai holding me in his arms. I fell to the ground but I didn't care. I don't want to give Sai a reason to irritate me further.

Sai had my laptop case and my purse. He held out a hand to help me up but I refused it. That angered him to some extent that he hurled my case and purse and me. He was silent and so was I. I huggged my case to my chest and placed the purse in my lap. He scowled and was about to say something but then a car came toward us. I know that car because it was the same car that dropped me off to work this morning. It was Sasuke's car.

The car was speeding toward us. I sat perfectly still while Sai was debating on whether or not to run. The car approached us rapidly but I didn't budge. Only a few inches seperated me and the car when Sasuke ceased the engine and got out of the car.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

Sasuke came to me and bent down so our eyes met. He kissed me and then faced Sai. He stood up and smirked.

"Don't think I didn't see what you did to Sakura." Sasuke mentioned.

"That bi-"

Sasuke was swift. I didn't see when he took out a pocket knife and held it up to Sai's neck.

"Complete that sentence and not even the police will find your body when I'm done with you." Sasuke threatened.

I scurried to the car in my pumps, and flung my stuff in there. I went to Sasuke and Sai and stood in between them.

"Sasuke, Sai is not worth your time and energy," I assured. "I can handle Sai him alone."

Sasuke smirked. "I hope you get to him before I do."

Sasuke slid his arm around my waist and pulled me to the car. I sat in the passenger seat and Sasuke got in the driver's seat. Sasuke started the engine and did something I expected him to do. He hit the gas pedal and advanced the car to hit Sai but he purposely missed. I would have laughed if this happened yesterday.

I was silent in the car. I wished Sasuke would just say something. The silence is bringing back memories about Kiba and I. This is how silent it would be after arguments.

My mind was set on Kiba that I forgot that Sasuke just whipped out a pocketknife in front of me. Where did he get that? Oh crap.

"Sasuke, where did you get that pocketknife?" I asked.

"From my back pocket Sakura," answered Sasuke amused, "I think it is obvious."

"I know that but why do you have it in your pocket?"

"Is this important?"

I stared at him as if he were stupid. "Yeah, I would like to know if the guy I'm hanging around with is a felon."

"I am not a criminal Sakura."

"Do you have a gun?"

Sasuke glared at me. "Does it matter?"

Sasuke was infuriated but questions are my thing. It's a part of my job.

I could see his hand tighten on the wheel. I didn't want to irritate him any further. I placed my hand on his crotch. I moved it up to his chest area. If he has a gun I believe that he doesn't have it on him.

"You're groping me while I'm driving. Have you lost your mind?"

"I would tell you the reason why but I know it's clear why I did."

"You wanted to see if I have a gun."

"Bingo."

"Can't you just be normal for once?"

At the red light I looked fixedly at him. "Isn't that what engrossed you to know me?"

"You are not like other girls. Other girls would be terrified to talk to me."

I kissed his neck. "I'm not like every other girl you've slept with."

His attention was back on the road. "Why do you always assume that I sleep with many girls?"

"It's a part of your aura. It practically screams out sex."

"Is that all?"

"I know you're a bad ass."

Sasuke turned off the engine and took the keys out of the ignition. I didn't realize I was home.

"Thanks for the compliment." Sasuke said.

I went to my front door and opened it with my keys. Sasuke stepped inside behind me. He slammed the door and bolted it shut. He grasped my face and crushed his lips on mine. Oh Sasuke, just one kiss from you and all of my troubles went away. Ew, I sound needy.

I dropped my stuff on the floor and my finger entwined into Sasuke's hair. Sasuke's right hand was going up my skirt. I was unbuckling his pants when my phone rang.

"Ignore it," Sasuke mumbling against my lips.

I tried to for the first five minutes; I couldn't pretend it was ruining the mood. The worst part is I know who is calling me up. She always has such perfect timing. It was none other than my mother. I know Ino is at a photo shoot and Naruto is at work. Plus, that was the ringtone I assigned to my mom. You would she would give up after the fourth time but my mom is stubborn.

Sadly, I removed myself from Sasuke's arms. I picked up my bag from the floor and got my cellular phone. I placed the phone next to me ear.

"Hello this is Sakura Haruno. How may I help you?" I said monotonously.

"Hi honey." Mom replied. "How are you? I haven't talked to you in ages."

"I'm hanging in there."

"So, you must have heard the news about Kiba."

"Yeah, I heard it."

"How do you feel honey? Kiba and you were pretty close."

"Mom, I am not going to feel any better if everyone keeps on bringing it up."

Sasuke approached me with lust in his eyes. He wouldn't dare.

"Sakura, are you going to the funeral?"

"Yes."

Sasuke took a step closer to me. I kept on backing up but Sasuke had me cornered. My back was touching the wall. Sasuke was amused with my position.

"Sakura, I have an announcement."

"What is it?"

Sasuke's right hand continued where it left off. His lips were on mine. The phone was still next to my ear but I wasn't paying concentration on the conversation. I said yes over and over. Sasuke had complete control of me. His left hand was on my hand that I was holding the phone in. He was trying to get me to close the phone. His mouth was on my neck which was making me melt. The phone was slipping through my fingers.

"Mom, I have to go." I moaned.

"You did hear what I said right?"

"Sure, sure."

"I love you honey."

"I love you too Mom."

I shut the phone and let Sasuke get it from me. I let Sasuke have all of me.

I was resting in my bed when I woke up. Sasuke wasn't next to me and I got instantly sad. I threw the covers over my head. I was pouting but then I smelled something delicious. I threw my robe over my shoulders and headed downstairs. In the kitchen I found Sasuke cooking food.

"Wow, now tell me that you aren't a dream." I smiled.

"I'm the reason for your wet dreams."

I tiptoed so I could wrap my arms around his shoulders. "Are you cooking for me?"

"I wanted to do something for you."

"Thank you." I kissed his neck.

"If you don't stop kissing my neck I might have to leave the food and make you scream my name again."

"Ha-ha," I said dryly. "You're not that talented."

"Hn."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Remember to tell me your moments and your reviews.**

**--Alexkatia**


	5. Crap Hurts

** Oh my gosh. Today I am so happy. This guy I liked returned my feelings. I am sorry that this doesn't relate to the stories but I feel so good. Yeah, I just wanted to write about it. Today is November 23, 2009, and I am happy as fuck. Thank you for reading! Review!**

**--Alexkatia**

* * *

-Sasuke's POV-

Early in the morning I left Sakura in bed. I had to go see why Antonio kept on calling me. I kissed her forehead and left.

Before I got to my destination I called Antonio to let him know I'll be there. When I reached their Antonio was standing outside.

"Hello Sasuke," Antonio said. "You'll finally have your party."

"Hn." I replied.

"He is in there and he's not that happy."

"Do I look like I give a fuck? At least I'm here now."

"Did you watch the afternoon news yesterday?"

"No, I was busy. I told you I was shooting my new film."

I swung the door opened and stepped inside. Everyone was at the circular table. He was in the middle and I sat opposite to him with Antonio at my side.

"Sasuke, why didn't you come here yesterday?" asked the Boss.

"I was preoccupied. I have a life other than this you know." I responded.

"Did you watch the news?"

"No."

"Great, I recorded it for you because you need to watch it."

The television in the corner turned on. It was news about an attempted murder. Wow, the guy wasn't even in a coma. Who did this to.....Shikamaru?

"You guys are after Shikamaru? Why?" I questioned.

"He knows too much and our informants informed us he is planning to speak." explained the Boss.

"Well, now you guys confirmed his suspicions. Who messed this up?"

"Kevin! You know that motherfucker can't do any job right!"

"You guys wanted me to do it."

"You're the best guy for the job."

I stood up angrily. "Why didn't you tell me that Kiba knew Sakura?"

"Sakura, who is this Sakura person you speak of?"

I sat back down. "Nothing, I shouldn't bring her up."

"That's funny; we were exploring her file next. She knew Kiba."

I scowled. "She doesn't know anything. Don't bring her into this."

"Sasuke is this why were you busy when we called you?"

"What do you guys want from me? To finish the job Kevin screwed up? I'll do it!"

"Why are you emotional Sasuke?"

"I'm just tired of doing all these jobs. It's like I'm the only one doing anything."

"It's not like that-"

I got up from my chair and ran my fingers through my hair. I was pissed off.

"Well, Sasuke if you are that angry that you can have your little break to fuck as much as you want like a rabbit." Itachi said.

I lit a cigarette and breathed in his face. "That's all I wanted Itachi."

I left the through the door and took out the cigarette.

"Motherfucker needs to get his lazy ass up."

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

When I woke up this morning Sasuke wasn't next to me. I knew it wouldn't be the last time I saw him. Sasuke and Ino are shooting their movie. I could see Sasuke anytime I want but I won't.

Being the emotional person I was, I decided to call in sick at work. Then I spent the rest of the morning talking to Kiba's mother. We were reminiscing about our favorite times with Kiba. Tears came to my eyes when Kiba's mom cried. I hated myself all over again.

I hate thinking about it. It makes me want to spit and scream at myself. I was such a horrible person to him but I did make the right choice.

**FLASHBACK**

Kiba and I were on a date. He brought us to this fancy restaurant by the sea. We were having an intimate conversation when a waiter came to our table.

The waiter snapped his fingers and everyone in the restaurant grew quiet. Soon a symphony began playing. It was lovely and I was paying attention to the group so I missed when Kiba got on one knee.

He cleared his throat and my head turned. My heart stopped then restarted even faster.

"Sakura Haruno," Kiba began, "I have known you all of my life. We went to the same schools and were great friends. I was always your shoulder to cry on and you were my sunshine. As time pass we both fell in love with each other. And as time passed our loves grew so on this 18th day of May, I want to ask for your hand in marriage. Will you marry me?"

To be honest, if I didn't catch myself quick I might have said no in all of the anticipation. Everyone was staring at me and I wanted to cry. I couldn't believe Kiba did all of this for me. The location and music with all attention on me made me feel special.

"Yes," I whispered, "I would love to marry you Kiba."

Kiba took my right hand and slid the ring on my ring finger. It was a perfect fit and the rock was huge. Our audience clapped their hands and cheered. I kissed Kiba and gave him a big hug.

During the dinner we received many wine bottles from people sending their best wishes. I blushed whenever someone pointed at me. Kiba was jovial to the extreme but for some reason I wasn't.

After dinner we left with our numerous bottles and headed to the condo where I and Kiba live. We celebrated a little bit more and went to sleep.

Over the next few days I wasn't a cheery fiancée. I refused to go to work and I was a drunk. Every time Kiba found me I was drunk. I could tell Kiba was getting fed up with me but I didn't care. Sometimes I wouldn't even wait for Kiba to come home. I just got intoxicated and went to bed.

When that whole process was over, I was the total opposite. I was a workaholic. I barely was home and was always in the office enduring Sai's constant harassment. I would go to bed when I felt guilty but most of the time I slept at Ino's house.

Soon the time came for the wedding plans. I didn't want to participate in the decorations; Ino said she would handle it. Kiba and I argued over the wedding date frequently. He wanted to get wedded in next to no time whereas I sought months. He desired a giant gathering despite the fact that I insisted it should be closet friends.

There was a time where he and I were in our kitchen. We were discussing location and the time. I was serious about this. Kiba said we should have a wedding at night in a park. I dismissed the suggestion immediately. Who has a wedding at night?

"It would be great Sakura." Kiba convinced.

"No," I mumbled, "I do not want a wedding at night. When would we have the reception? No, it should be in the afternoon. The reception would be at dusk and then we could catch a flight to wherever our honeymoon is going to be."

"We are going to have a night wedding Sakura." Kiba muttered.

"No we are not Kiba because it's a dumb idea."

"This wedding is not all about you Sakura. Not everything you say goes! This marriage is supposed to be about love and equality."

"Fine, I don't care whatever you do. Just get the stuff done so I can walk up the aisle and say I do. Gosh, I'm sick of this."

"Yeah, I'm sick of coming home to a drunken one minute and a workaholic the next. What would be the new Sakura? A slut or maybe a prude might welcome me after that. What do you think?"

"That maybe you wouldn't find me here waiting for you. I'd probably be in a threesome while you go out of your mind trying to find me."

Instantly I was sorry. Our words were too crude and unnecessary. I was about to apologize when a hand met my face. The side of my face throbbed and Kiba's expression changed from angry to sorry.

"Sakura I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Kiba apologized.

Blood was forming in my mouth. "GET AWAY FROM ME! I AM SOOOO SICK AND TIRED OF THIS CRAP! I'M CALLING THE WHOLE WEDDING OFF!"

I backed away from Kiba and grabbed my keys. Kiba's hand touched my elbow but I slipped away from him. I went to my car and drove to Hinata's house. She cleaned the dry blood and Naruto held me.

Time flew after the whole incident. Kiba and I never met. Whenever he called me I ignored it. I wasn't ready to talk yet. I had to collect my thoughts first.

One day I hanged around for Kiba at home. I was on the stool at our counter. I was jingling my keys when the door opened. I set the keys down and composed myself. Kiba dropped his stuff on the couch and came to me. He stood straight and sighed. I know how you feel Kiba; this was awkward but we need to do it.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for what I've said and done." Kiba apologized.

"I am sorry as well. I love you Kiba," I breathed.

"I'm glad we can get over this."

"So am I."

"You can come back and we could start the engagement all over again the right way."

"No we can't Kiba. I can't go back."

"Sakura, you don't mean that."

"But I do Kiba. I can't marry you Kiba."

"Why?"

"I'm going to be honest with you. I don't want to marry you. I'm not good enough for you."

"Yes you are Sakura. You are the only one for me."

"No, I can't be committed to you in a relationship. I love you Kiba. I am a selfish person and I just noticed that. Who am I to tie you down when I don't really love you? Why did you think my mood was erratic? I was terrified Kiba. I was playing a game with you and you yearned for me to play it with you forever when the love wasn't there. My conscious was speaking and I hoped for you to leave me. The single cause why I said yes was because I didn't want to embarrass you. All our moments weren't as I dreamed they would be. But Kiba I love you. Don't ever think for one second that I don't love you. I just don't want to marry you."

Kiba was speechless. My sincere tears were accumulating in my tear ducts. I was shaking now because I had revealed all my darkest deeds.

"Say something Kiba!" I cried.

Kiba covered his face with his hands. He was weeping too. I went to Kiba and held him. We shed tears mutually all day. A part of me wanted to take everything back but I knew it had to be said. We would get over it and move on with our lives.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

But Kiba didn't move on. Inside he waited for me to take back the words but that day never came. Kiba was heartbroken for the rest of his life and it was all because of Sakura Haruno.

Kiba's mom hung up and I sat in my love seat eating yogurt. My cellular phone rang a second time. I answered the phone and it was Ino.

"Hey babe," Ino sang.

"Hi Ino," I replied. "How is your day so far?"

"I missed you Sakura. I'm coming to pick you up darling. We are going to spend the day with me at work."

"Okay, I can't wait."

"See you in thirty minutes."

In thirty minutes I took a shower and put on some jeans and a shirt with flats on my feet. I fixed my bangs and grabbed my keys and purse. I heard a beep and shot through the door. My house was choking me anyways.

Going to work with Ino was nerve-wrecking. Ino was criticizing my choice of clothes and my hair. She made fun of me and was telling embarrassing stories of me. I wanted to sock her in the mouth but I held myself back. They were pretty funny and I don't mind laughing at myself.

I was watching Ino do a scene when I saw him. Sasuke was a god on set. Our eyes met for a quarter of a second. He smirked and went to Ino. I prayed that Ino didn't feel the need to introduce Sasuke to me. She didn't because she jumped on Sasuke and touched his cock. I'm going to pretend I didn't see that.

Ino and Sasuke were believable. I had to admit; watching Ino and Sasuke do a sex scene made me a little jealous. I swear that Sasuke was mocking me. Ino was in a robe and Sasuke sat next to me.

"I bet you are ecstatic because you are sitting next to Sasuke. Don't waste your breath trying to talk to him Sakura. He's already dating me and I'm sure we both know that you have nothing that you could hold Sasuke with." Ino sneered.

Everyone was laughing. Sasuke smirked and got up from his seat. Ino followed him like a puppy. I can't accept as true that Ino did that! She made that comment about me? Oh Ino, if only you knew what I did last night. What I can believe is that I was having sex with a guy who is in a relationship already.

"Don't cry Sakura! It's not my fault God made me prettier than you. I have the better life and you get stuck with crap."

I held my tongue from spitting out bad words. Stick and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me.

"Did you know her sappy ex-fiancé never married someone else? Poor fool only wanted Sakura. Hello? Sakura is not that special."

Physically, words don't hurt people but they do mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. But those words won't hurt as much as my fist does when it connects with her mouth.

* * *

**Tune in to see if Sakura beats the crap out of Ino! Review!**

**--Alexkatia**


	6. Unexpected

**Sorry I updated late people. I've been so busy. I had to write a script for my teacher and I wasn't doing my homework anymore so I had to do it in school during classes. Well, it was a long time and I'm sorry. Hope you like this chapter.**

**--Alexkatia**

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

"Did you know her sappy ex-fiancé never married someone else? Poor fool only wanted Sakura. Hello? Sakura is not that special."

Physically, words don't hurt people but they do mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. But those words won't hurt as much as my fist does when it connects with her mouth.

I knocked the shit out of her. She coughed up blood. It felt too good to hit her. I was going to hit her again until Sasuke held me back. Shikamaru was holding her gently. Security was all over her. Ignoring the real victim. I sighed and Sasuke walked out with me.

"Why did you punch her?" Sasuke asked.

"I punched because she was talking bad about Kiba," I explained, "Ino doesn't know Kiba like I do."

"Her words hit the mark."

I glared at Sasuke. "No one knows Kiba like I do."

"No wonder you keep on popping up in his file."

What? Where did those words come from? "Sasuke what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, I think you should leave now. Security won't fawn over Ino for long."

"I have no car. She picked me up from my house."

Sasuke dug in his pocket and gave me his keys. I was confused. Why would he give me his keys? How would he get home?

"Don't worry about me. I'll get a ride home with a friend. This gives me another reason to see you."

Sasuke smirked and came close to me but I pushed him away. I was blushing madly. Sasuke likes me make me squirm.

I dangled his keys in front of his face. "Better come get them soon before I crash your precious car."

Sasuke's hands were on my butt and he pulled me close to him. "I'll be there soon."

He kissed my lips and let me go. I started walking in the opposite direction but Sasuke remained stable.

"Stop looking at my ass Sasuke and get back to work."

I was walking for quite a while. At first I was confident and I continued walking straight. An hour past and then two. I grew frantic but I didn't ask anybody for directions. I knew I was going to make it.

I glanced at my watch and it was six o' clock. Now I knew I was lost. I just walked into some random studio. I went to the security guard. He didn't react very well. He screamed and tried to grab me. I ran out of the studio and hid in the trees and bushes. As soon as he was out of view I ran out of the bushes. He heard me and came after me. I was scared that they might arrest me for trespassing.

I was just running in any direction. I ran into this building and I saw cars. I gazed behind me with relief that I ditched the guard. I went to the attendee and just said Sasuke Uchiha's car. The attendee told me on the first floor just around the corner. I thanked him and started to walk.

When I reached Sasuke's car I almost freaked. Sasuke was leaning against the car. I didn't even bother to look at him. I threw him the keys and he opened the door. I plopped myself on the backseat trying to catch my breath.

"Are you okay Sakura?" questioned Sasuke.

"I'm fine Sasuke. I got lost for hours and was chased by a security guard."

I buried my face into the seat. Sasuke patted my back. Damn, that run wore me out.

"Why don't you come sit in the front with me?"

I was laughing now. I got out of the backseat and sat in the passenger seat. Sasuke drove out of the parking garage. As she left I saw the same guard. He glanced at the window and saw my face. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Was that necessary Sakura?"

"Um, yeah Sasuke. That was completely necessary. How is Ino?"

"You broke her nose and she sounds more annoying now."

"She got what she deserved."

"Hn, I can't stay tonight."

Where the fuck did that come from? I didn't look at Sasuke. I couldn't show him how upset I was. "Okay."

We drove in silence. The tension in the car was murderous. As soon as Sasuke reached the driveway I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went inside without a fleeting look behind me. I shouldn't be upset. He doesn't belong to me in anyway. I laughed bitterly and took off my clothes. I really needed another shower.

* * *

-Sasuke's POV-

I could tell Sakura was livid but I had to go. I'm going for her sake. I have to meet up with Antonio and discuss what is going on. I couldn't help but feel worried a little. They kept on checking her file. I know what they plan to do. They view the person's file numerous times before they decide whether you are harmless or dangerous.

I parked in Antonio's driveway. I got out of the car and banged on his front door.

"Hey Sasuke," Antonio greeted.

"What did they say?" I rushed.

"They lean towards killing her. You made the situation worse actually."

"Fuck, if I go now then they will definitely kill her."

"I can try to convince them Sasuke. They plan to watch her movements from now on. If you stay away from her then I think she has an okay chance."

"Is there another option?"

"Get ready to bury her."

I stepped inside and sat on his couch. Antonio locked the door and stood adjacent to me.

"I'm surprised at your behavior Sasuke," Antonio confessed. "I've never seen you like this. You're usually heartless and don't care if people die."

I glance at him and smirk. "I don't know what she did to me but I like it. She is different from the others Antonio."

"Yeah, her reason of death is going to be because of you."

"It's not funny Antonio."

"Did you ever finish Shikamaru?"

"No, I forgot about him."

"Your mother called for the thousandth time. She wants to talk to you Sasuke. Give her a chance."

"The last person I need to see is her."

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

I was in my tank top and shorts when someone rang my doorbell. I swung open the door presuming it was Sasuke. I wanted to jump on him. Sadly, it was someone far from that. It was my mother?!

"Hi dear!" Mom cheered.

"Hi Mom," I said. What the fuck is my mother doing here? It's not a holiday or anything.

She gave me a big hug. "I missed you so much dear."

"Um, I missed you to Mom. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you silly. I told you I was coming."

I thought about it for a minute. Oh shit, she did tell me. Well, I couldn't tell because I was busy. Thank goodness Sasuke didn't come in. "Um, come in Mom. I'll put your things upstairs for you."

I put her things in the guest room. She had a lot of frigging stuff. Her bags were heavy and wide. I almost got crushed by one. She was examining my home, looking for things to criticize. I couldn't lie, Mom isn't the last person I want to see but she's not on my top five either.

We ate dinner together. I made her favorite desert. I began to ask her about Dad and home. I should have never done that. It gave her an opening. She was interrogating me like a suspect. I was dodging everyone of them until she got to relationship questions. I sunk like a ship on those. What could I tell her? I think I am in love with a guy I have sex with?

"Mom I'm going to head on up now. See you tomorrow."

I ran upstairs and shut the door behind me. I had to get out of there. Mom was grilling me with too much questions. Any longer in there and I would have cracked. Mom wouldn't like to hear about my sexcapades with Sasuke. I wouldn't approve of them either if I was her. Heck, no one would.

I took off my shirt. I breathed in loudly. Mom was testing my nervous system.

"Are you upset?"

I screamed before I caught myself. I knew this voice. This was Sasuke. Boy, Sasuke was fast. He covered my mouth in time.

"Do you want the neighbors coming in here?" snapped Sasuke. His hands felt soft on my lips but firm.

I shook my head. "How was I supposed to know it was you? It could have a been rapist or a serial killer."

"Hn."

Sasuke turned on the lights. He was deliberating over something. The look he was giving me gave it all away. This would be our last time together. He doesn't want to continue with me anymore. I knew this was coming. We both knew this was coming.

I went to him and crushed my lips unto his. It was a mutual feeling. No words needed to be said. This would be our last.

He carried me to the bed and laid me down. He got on top of me and removed his shirt. I would miss him like crazy. Sasuke was different from other guys. I just couldn't put my finger on it. The way he touched me and the way he acts.

I had little bits of hope. I wish I was good enough for him but I'm not. It doesn't matter anymore. This will be the last time I see him. I have to make it last.

I was on top of him now. I was calling the shots. I was taking off his pants when I heard one word.

"Busted."

And that's when shit hit the roof.

* * *

**We all know who walked in right? It is too obvious. Read and review.**

**--Alexkatia**


	7. Confusion

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got lazy and my attention was elsewhere but all that matters is that I'm back. This chapter has many time skips but I hope you like it. Read and review!**

**--Alexkatia**

**

* * *

**

I had little bits of hope. I wish I was good enough for him but I'm not. It doesn't matter anymore. This will be the last time I see him. I have to make it last.

I was on top of him now. I was calling the shots. I was taking off his pants when I heard one word.

"Busted."

And that's when shit hit the roof.

"Shame on you Sakura." scolded Mom.

Sasuke slid from under me coolly and zipped his pants. I choke my pillow in frustration. Mom has the worst timing ever!

"Hello Mrs. Haruno," said Sasuke.

I got off of my bed and stood next to Sasuke. I feel like a teenager being caught for having a boy over. This is so embarrassing.

"I'll be leaving now," announced Sasuke.

He kissed my forehead and left through my bedroom door. I jumped on my bed and hugged my pillow. I held my breath until I heard the front door shut softly.

"Well, when I'm not here this is the boy who crawls into your pants," sighed Mom.

I hugged my pillow closer; I wish it was Sasuke I was hugging now. Mom came and sat at the end of my bed.

"What happened to Sai?" asked Mom. "I'd rather him go inside your pants than that stranger."

"Sai and I never happened Mom," I whined.

"But you let that vagabond touch your goods!" exclaimed Mom.

"I wanted him to touch them!" I shouted.

"Well, I do not approve."

OOOOOOHHH, I glared at Mom. I almost snapped at her. She ruined my time with Sasuke. That was my precious time with him.

"Goodnight Mom," I mumbled.

"I only do this because I love you." stated Mom.

_A year later…_

Life is so different now. I can't totally describe it right. It didn't turn from ok to bad. It went from ok to better.

Mom is living with me. I figured that out when she didn't leave after Kiba's funeral. It turns out Mom and Dad got a divorce. Mom threw a China plate for the last time. Dad was fed up and moved to Las Vegas. It didn't faze me.

Sai and I are engaged. I KNOW! I never imagined it in my worst nightmares but it is true. Sai isn't a bad guy like I thought he was. He is in fact the opposite. I reminisce about our first date all the time and how we got a first date.

**FLASHBACK**

_Three months later..._

I was already in a rush so I skipped breakfast again. I wanted to say bye to Mom but I couldn't find her. Oh well. I was almost late for work. I can't dillydally any longer. Sai is already an ass; I don't want him to be a stick in my ass.

While I was in my car I started thinking about life. Life for me right now is kind of boring. Ino and I don't talk anymore after the whole incident on her movie's set. She went too far that time and I socked her real good. Ino deserved it. I would never have said something like that about her. I never knew what a bitch she was.

I gripped the wheel of my car tighter. She needed to be thought a lesson. She just can't put people's business out there like that. She doesn't need a taste of her own medicine. Ino needed a taste of Sakura's medicine. When Sakura gives medicine, she gives it to you like no other.

"And I know just how to do it," chuckled Sakura darkly.

With that being said she reached the office. She sprinted to the door and into the hallway. She sprinted until she reached Sai's office. Outside of his door she fixed her hair, applied a little bit of mascara to her lush eyelashes, and glossed her pink lips with strawberry lip gloss.

She knocked on his door once. She cleared her throat and calmed herself down.

"Who is it?" asked Sai.

"It's Sakura Haruno." replied Sakura.

"Come on in."

She twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. That's when her eyes did a double-take. There was her mother and Sai sipping coffee. No wonder she couldn't find her; Mom was sipping coffee with her buddy.

"Oh Sakura you came just in time," Mom laughed. "Sai was telling me a funny story about his childhood."

Sakura tried to keep her emotions in check. "Oh really because I think I've heard it already."

"Nonsense, I'm sure you haven't." Mom contradicted.

Sakura tried to keep her voice under control. "I've actually came here to discuss my current position with Sai."

Sai stood up and walked over to me. His facial expression was amused. Oh I bet he was happy. I was coming to him this time.

"And what may that be?" questioned Sai.

"Remember the position you offered me sir? I came here to ask if the offer is still welcomed." I said.

"You want that position on the column?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm afraid the offer is not valid."

My cheeks flushed with color. "I'm sorry but I'm ok with your decision."

I was going to leave the office with the rest of my pride. That's when Mom stepped in.

"Sai let her have it." Mom begged.

"I offered her a long time ago Maggie." Sai retorted.

"Please Sai. Sakura has been talking about this for a long time. She regretted not taking it as soon as you offered."

"I'm sorry Maggie but-"

"She even said she would go out with you."

My jaw dropped but Maggie signaled me to hinge it. Sai stared at me and Mom. Then his gaze remained on me. Looking at the places he wished he has been. Mom volunteered a date not my body. I didn't give him the stink eye because I craved that spot. It is essential to my revenge.

"I'll pick you up at eight?" requested Sai.

I gave Sai my best fake smile. "That's fine with me Sai."

I flashed out of that room to my office. Sure I have a date with Sai but I also get my ticket to revenge. I just have to play it smart and I won't have a problem. In fact I know just what to write. If I type fast enough it'll make it into tomorrow's paper. And I think I know what my first article should be.

**FAMOUS ACTRESS IS KNOWN FOR OTHER THINGS BESIDES ACTING!!!**

**It is reported that Ino Yamanka likes another activity besides acting. One friend tells us the other activity is how she gets her rolls.**

"**Ino would describe the positions and I would just listen silently. I couldn't believe it but I never let the disgust reach my face." said the informant.**

**We won't name the hobby but it's something you do in private and it involves males. We can't believe it. Hopefully it isn't true. Stay tuned for more coverage on our new obsession, Ino Yamanka.**

**Mail in your reviews using the information below:**

I completed my article less than three minutes flat. I settled on listing the bad ones to worst. It made more sense to start off with a warm-up. If people think this is bad I can't wait until they see the future articles. I especially can't wait to see Ino's reaction.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I wonder how my date with Sai is going to turn out.

_Couple of hours later…_

Sai and I were sitting in the restaurant. I was tensed but I could tell he was relaxed. I've in no way met this side of Sai before. Sai was a gentleman. He compliment me on my dress, pulled out my chair and more much. This could be mean but I was waiting for him to screw up.

"Are you ok Sakura?" interrogated Sai.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I replied.

Sai sighed warily. "I don't intend to make this seem pressured. I can bring you back home if you like."

"No no, I am fine Sai. This is just a little weird for me."

Sai leaned forward and his eyes reached for mine. "I'm hoping by the end of the night it won't be."

I didn't know why but my heart leaped. He reminded me of someone. He reminded me of Kiba.

I smiled. "I anticipate it to be."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Right now I am in my office laughing. My chair is threatening to drop me. My initial revenge piece was funny. It was the highlight of the paper. It roused up a commotion. Everybody loved it. It also made Ino talked to me again. Now, if she apologized I would've ceased the bashing. But she acted like nothing was wrong and that made me even more angry. So I listened to her stories, and pretended to comfort her as she sobbed.

Sai came into my office with a cup of coffee. I grinned widely. He always knows what I need. I outstretched my arms as he sets the coffee down.

"I have to go somewhere but I'll be right back sweetheart." promised Sai.

He kissed me but I didn't let him go. My hands wrap themselves around his neck. Sai was laughing against my lips. It felt too good.

"I'll be right back."

I whined and released him. I made a mental note to go home with him. Sai hurried out of the office with a small hump in front of the pants. I laughed my ass off.

"Sakura, a mister is here to see you." began Lily

"Just send them in Lily." I buzzed back.

I was shuffling through old papers on my desk. I didn't notice when he came in. I was about to sip my coffee until I heard his voice.

"You shouldn't drink coffee to ruin your gorgeous teeth."

The cup of coffee fell from my hands. The stinging pain in my lap didn't affect me. His onyx eyes made me feel naked.

"Hello Sakura," said Sasuke.

I ignored him as if he wasn't here-as if this wasn't happening. I was reaching for invisible napkins on my desk. I wish he would leave.

"How is life?"

The invisible napkin was invisible after all! I patted my lap softly. That's when I noticed another hand patting my lap with a napkin too.

"Sasuke, I think you should leave." I whispered.

"OK, I haven't called or seen you in months but I love you." Sasuke hastily said.

Those words stabbed a part of me I didn't even know. Sasuke loved me? I can't believe it. It was not supposed to be that way anymore. It was a fling. No strings attached and I am sure that's how he put it over the months that passed.

"You don't mean that."

He stood up and paced across the room. "FUCK IT! OF ALL THE THINGS YOU COULD TELL ME YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT I MEAN! YOU CAN'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT I FEEL!"

I sat in my chair frightened to glance up. He pulled my face up.

"Don't tell me I don't love you."

He crashed his lips onto mine. That's when I tasted the desperation. The starvation was too strong. He wasn't lying. At least I don't think he was.

We broke apart and both of our breathing was unsteady. He brought his forehead and lips close to my forehead and lips.

"You are all I have left."

I didn't know what to say. The feelings are there but it isn't right.

"Sasuke, I can't." I cried.

I was crying into his shirt. He held my left hand and massages my ring finger with the ring on it. He held me close to his chest. I clung to him as if I was clinging onto him for my life.

"It's time for me to go Sakura." Sasuke said tenderly.

He let go of me and kissed me on the lips. My heart hurts so much. I don't know what's wrong with it.

He shut the door behind him. With Sasuke back I am more confused than ever.

The lines have been blurred.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**

**-Alexkatia**


	8. Figuring Out The Necessary Stuff

**I sat here and I thought about it. I thought about all my stories and agreed they need major chapter updates. So this is what I bring you. **

**-Sin Is My Virtue**

**

* * *

**

**STAR YELLS AT KIDS**

**Yes, I am back with another story. This one is kind of surprising actually. Our star likes to sing but guess what she does in here free-time. She yells at kids. It is proven by our audio-footage that Ino Yamanaka has no sympathy or patience with kids. **

"_**You are so stupid! Can't you see where you're is going? Get out of my way! I have to shoot a movie, your need-to-get-a-life parents will pay to see and get me rich."**_

**We are highly upset to hear this coming from this well-known star. I couldn't keep this to myself. I took the liberty of sending this to every major television channels. Almost everyone around the world must have heard this by now all thanks to me. Send in your reviews and comments by using the information listed below:**

**

* * *

**

**-Sakura's POV-**

Writing articles about Ino has been getting me a fat check. I've been getting a whole bunch of reviews and comments on every article. Popularity around the office hasn't been increasing though. I make sure I keep a secret identity.

"Let's go out to dinner Sakura." offered Sai.

I lay the newspaper on the table. "I'm pretty busy tonight Sai."

"Oh, maybe another time then…" trailed Sai.

I pretend to be busy but I carefully observe him. "Sure Sai, our dinner will have to take place soon."

He seemed satisfied with my answer. Sai is my fiancé. We've been engaged for four mouths. This has been the second longest engagement in my life. We don't do much. All we do is sit and talk about our success. We still live separately but I'm fine with that. I love having my own personal space.

"This is someone else who died. His name was Rock-Lee."

"We used to go to school together. He was an eccentric fellow. He had good taste in girls. May God bless his soul."

"Hn, his death was simple. Three bullets to the chest was the cause."

I flipped my hair. "…The same way Kiba died. Who is committing these crimes? Police can't find them yet."

Sai shrugged. "I'd be scared if I were you Sakura. You might be next."

I frowned slightly. "I do know the victims…but so do a thousand others."

"Why don't you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just not having it tonight but I promise another night Sai."

"OK, I can see you're angry."

I wasn't mad. In fact I was worried. I didn't want Sai to know or suspect something is going on because there was. It's not my fault. I'm trying to stop him but he's stubborn.

"Can it be Saturday night?"

I ignored his question. Sasuke keeps on popping out everywhere I go. I don't want Sasuke to pop out while I am with Sai. That would involve conflict.

"You're ignoring me again."

I didn't respond. Since that time Sasuke came to my office I've been…confused. Why did I let him kiss me? Why didn't I push him away? Why am I feeling confused? As a taken woman I shouldn't be thinking about another guy. I should be envisioning the perfect wedding.

"Sakura, listen to me."

Gosh, I'm the worst fiancé ever. First Kiba, now Sai has to put up with me.

"Sakura Haruno, I am talking to you."

My head snapped up to his voice. "Oh sorry, I was zoned out for a minute."

He leaned back in his chair. "You've seen to be doing that a lot lately. Is something wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

I smiled a little too fake. "Everything is peachy Sai. I am getting…married to the best guy on Earth."

He smirked. "You're laying the lies a little too thick Sakura. Anyway, I have to go. Have fun on your day off."

He got up and kissed my forehead. Before he left he paid the check and left a tip. I sighed and was about to leave until someone placed their hand on my shoulder.

"Have a seat, we're not going anywhere for a while."

I sat down obediently. The person filled Sai's previous seat. I wasn't expecting to see him.

"Hello Shikamaru. I was just about to leave but I'll stay and chat for a few minutes." I breathed.

He rolled his eyes. "Are you going to slur Ino some more? I don't approve of your articles on Ino."

I smirked. "You don't have too, the editor does. Besides, she did me wrong that day."

"Pay attention Sakura, I didn't come here and follow you to sit here and blab about Ino."

My eyebrow rose. "You followed me here? Shouldn't I be scared?"

"If I was a mercenary you should be but I'm not. Stop interrupting me, I don't like being outside in public places like this without my security."

"No one told you to sneak away and come here." I said.

"Fine, maybe I shouldn't be concerned about your life."

Fear built up in my chest. "What's wrong with my life?"

"Nothing, other than you should've been dead by now."

I sank in my chair. "What did I do? Is this because of the articles? I swear I'll stop."

"Nothing cares about your stupid articles! Did you know how Kiba died?"

My heart dropped. "He had three bullets to the chest."

"Do you know how I almost died?"

My jaw dropped. "No, you almost died?"

" I had a bullet to the arm and another in my leg. I was lucky the gun wasn't a silencer. My security came with speed but the shooter already left."

I frowned. "What do they want with you guys?"

"Did you know the reason why Kiba died?"

I thought about it. "Actually I never did know."

"What was his job?"

I had to think about it. "Umm…he was an FBI agent?"

"Bingo, he was working on a case. It was about a darker side of the government. Sadly, we couldn't finish the case."

My eyes widened. "You worked for the government too?"

He sighed. "I was on a break from it but he was obsessed. Finally, it's after we took a break from the case when murders were being committed."

I bit my lip. "Let me guess, everyone who was on the case or knew about it was on the news these past months."

"Yeah, you might be next."

I whimpered. "I didn't do anything. I didn't know anything…until now! Why did you tell me?"

He scowled. "To save you I had to tell you! Keeping people in the dark is what gets them killed! Didn't you notice the guy sitting in the corner from the start?"

The hairs on my neck stood up. "No, I didn't notice."

"Don't turn around to look. Sakura, you're next and if I were you I would stick to Sai like glue. Buy a bulletproof vest too. Be careful Sakura, you've got people watching you."

I twitched. "What about you?"

Shikamaru smiled. "I've got all the protection I need. You, on the other hand do not, so I bought you one."

I gasped. "You bought me a gun. I can't take it."

"Shut-up and let's go."

I got my purse and followed Sai. Before I left I let myself take a glance at the man in the corner. His eyes were right into mine. I hurried out the door.

Once outside I got into Shikamaru's car I yelled at the top of my lungs. I yelled and pounded on his dashboard.

"Sucks for you huh?" teased Shikamaru.

I frowned. "Yes, I didn't know by being with Kiba would my life expectancy be cut in half!"

"It was all for love right? Isn't love the greatest thing in life?"

"Shut up Shikamaru."

Shikamaru gazed at his rearview mirror. "That person is on our trail now. Should I drop you off home?"

"NO! WHY LEAD HIM TO MY HOUSE?"

Shikamaru placed his hand on my knee. "Sakura, they know where you live. If I don't take you home they might decide to take you out the first chance they get."

I frowned. "Come inside with me?"

"No, that'll make it even worse. Just go inside and pretend nothing happened. Take the gun from under the seat and put it in your purse."

I took the gun and felt it. It's cold and deadly. "What if he decides to kill me today?"

"Then you die and Sai holds your funeral. You have to die someday!"

I ran fingers through my hair. "I'm going to die!"

"Sakura, you've had death staring you in the face. You may not even know if you know this person. Did you meet anyone new?"

I licked my teeth. "Not really…"

Wait, yes I did. I met Sasuke. No, it can't be Sasuke.

"That person might be a charmer. They get close to you and earn your trust."

Sasuke. Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke

I grinned. "Nope, no one comes to mind. Thank you for driving me home."

I leapt out of the car. If it's Sasuke then I have somebody to worry about. I hope it's not him though.

Inside I locked the door and shut the windows. I went into the kitchen. There was a note on the refrigerator. It was a note from Mom saying we went to visit Dad. I'm relieved.

I take out the gun from my purse. Better to have it close than to have it far. I sit in a chair and do nothing. I just sit there and stare at the wall. I'm waiting for him. I'm not dying without a shot.

"I should do something productive. Let me clean up." I convinced myself.

As soon as I got up the doorbell rang. I flinched. I hide the gun behind my back and check the window. Oh, what a relief. It's only Naruto and Hinata. I open the door and get them in quickly.

"Hello." I greeted.

Hinata and Naruto sit on the couch and I sat on my loveseat. I place the gun behind my back.

"I haven't seen you two in a long time," I complained.

Naruto grinned. "We're sorry but something came up."

"Oh, that's ok."

Naruto entwined Hinata's fingers with his own. "Sakura, Hinata and I are having a baby."

I squealed. "Congratulations! How far are you?"

"Two months and thanks you." Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek.

_Get them out of here. The killer might come to kill you and kill Hinata, Naruto, and the baby. That would be three lives on your head._

"What gender do you think the baby might be?" I asked. Stupid me should have told them to leave.

Hinata smiled and placed her hands on her stomach. "It's going to be a boy. I'm a hundred percent positive on this."

"Well, we have to get going. Hinata and I stopped here because it's on our way to the doctor. We have an appointment today." rushed Naruto.

I smiled. "I can't keep you waiting. Go and check on your baby. I'll see you guys sometime."

Naruto and Hinata hugged me before they left. As soon as they were out of sight I got the gun. I locked the door and reclaimed my spot on the loveseat.

"Sai and I should start on the wedding plans. After we're married we can move. We can start our lives over." I decided.

"I really hope you don't."

My arm outstretched with the gun pointed to the intruder. His arms were in the air. Boy, I am impressed with myself. Go badass Sakura!

"What have they turned you into? A few days ago if I slipped in here you would have been embracing me."

I didn't quiver under his gaze. The gun was pointed to his chest. "Hello Sasuke,"

"Can you put the gun down?" He took a step closer.

I glared. "I promise I'll shoot."

He smirked. "I know you would. Put the gun down Sakura."

I turned my head to the side. "How did you get in here?"

"Your bedroom window is always open. I highly recommend you close it like you did the others."

I stuck my tongue out. "Why can't you knock on the door like everyone else?"

In one swooping moment Sasuke pinned me to the wall and got the gun. I didn't even see him! Dang, he was fast.

He threw the gun aside. "I don't ever want to see a gun in your hand again. Promise me you won't hold one again."

His mouth was against my neck. His breath sent tingles up and down my spine. "I need it for protection."

"You need protection from me? I'm harmless Sakura. Besides, I'll always protect you."

My heart fluttered. I pushed him away so I can see his eyes. "Do you promise?"

"I promise."

I pulled him back to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I missed you Sasuke."

He kissed my forehead. "I missed you too. I had to take off for a few days."

I hugged him tighter. "Oh Sasuke my life is going horrible. Everything is going wrong."

He laid himself on the couch. Automatically I straddled him between my legs. He was tracing a pattern on my visible thighs.

"Tell me everything Sakura."

I shook my head. "I don't even know where to start. Oh, yes I do. Sai is mad at me."

Sasuke was smug. "It must be because of me."

I punched his chest. "Yes, everything is your fault. That's not the worst thing though. Sasuke…someone is trying to kill me."

"Who did you see?"

"A guy was following me all this morning. Shikamaru told me everything; he gave me this gun too."

Sasuke growled. "Stay away from Shikamaru."

I poked his chest. "Are you jealous? Shikamaru is helping me Sasuke."

Sasuke placed his hands on my hips. "I can't go anywhere. I leave you and evil descends."

I shook my head frantically. "You can't stay here! I'm engaged and Sai might be coming over here any minute."

"I don't care."

I found myself under Sasuke after a serious of turns. His lips were pressed against mine.

"You're mine Sakura."

I moaned when his teeth nipped on my skin.

"I won't let you die."

My shirt was being taken off.

"Do you hear me Sakura?"

My toes curled. "Mmmhmm."

"I'd prefer a yes." Sasuke took off his shirt.

"Yes Sasuke."

He simpered at me. "Good Sakura."

_...Two weeks later..._

"Sasuke," I whispered.

No reply. I got up and put on my bathrobe. First I took a look in the bathroom then my closet. Finally when I decided he wasn't upstairs I slowly made my way downstairs.

"I'll meet you another day." snarled Sasuke.

I stopped in my tracks. Who is Sasuke talking to? Why is he mad?

"You didn't tell me they have people following her. Gosh, she was innocent all along. Stupid Shikamaru got her engaged in this mess."

I held my breath. That she is me. Who is Sasuke talking to? I was innocent all along?

"Antonio, we'll pick this up at another time. It's too late to bring to a halt the demons in motion. I'll figure something out."

What demons are in motion? What is Sasuke talking about? Does he know something I don't?

"Good-bye."

I froze on the step. Should I go and act like I didn't hear anything? Should I confront him?

"Sakura, I didn't notice you there. Come here,"

I gave him one of my infamous smiles. "It's eight in the morning; I woke up to search for you."

"Hn,"

I scurried upstairs and closed the bathroom door behind me. Who is Sasuke? What does he know? God, is he the killer?

"Can I join you?" wondered Sasuke.

Say no Sakura. Say no and pretend its ok. "Sure,"

I opened the door for Sasuke.

I'm refreshed and ready to be a boss. Today, it's not any other day. Today is the day I find out information about Sasuke.

I love his cooking. Dang it, I got to keep my head straight. I'm not going to be a pushover. I have to focus on this seriously.

"Sasuke, you've never told me anything about you," I began.

He drank his orange juice. "I'm not interesting."

I beamed. "I find you fascinating. Today, it's you day."

"Isn't Sai coming over here?"

I scowled. "You weren't thinking about that yesterday when you raped me."

His eyes were mischievously gleaming. "I don't recall it as being rape."

"Oh it was. If you don't tell me anything I'll tell the police you raped me. I got the bruises down there to prove it."

"Go ahead, they wouldn't locate me."

I ran my fingers through my semi-wet hair. "I bet they wouldn't too. Can't you just cooperate with me?"

"You wouldn't like me like that."

"You're right, I wouldn't like you."

"But I'll be cooperative today. What do you fancy from me?"

"Basic things,"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am 28 years old,"

I sprung up from my seat. "EEWWW, YOU'RE OLD! I'M 24!"

"Wow four years is a century."

I sat back down. "Well yeah it is. When you were 18, I was 14 learning new things while you were practicing it with some girl."

At that point Sasuke laughed. That was the first time I've heard Sasuke laughed. I loved his laugh.

"True true,"

"You're 28…"

He placed his legs on my lap. "I have two degrees: Bachelor of Arts and Doctor of Psychology."

I clapped my hands. "You're Dr. Uchiha."

"My father is dead. Mom and Brother are alive. I don't like talking to them."

"I'd like to meet them one day."

Sasuke's mood changed. "I'm an actor. That's it."

"Why did you pick those degrees?"

He shrugged. "They've helped me become a professional in my area."

"You don't have to have a degree in Psychology to be an actor."

"I get jobs that way."

I nodded. "Mind games will get you a bigger pay-check. Are you going to tell me who you were talking on the phone with this morning?"

"It was my manager talking about Ino."

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't me he was worried about. It was brainless Ino. This whole interrogation was a waste of time. Sasuke is a good guy. "Ok,"

"Sakura, I have to go."

I pout. "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"No, I'll be back soon."

Sasuke kisses my forehead and grabs his jacket. With that being said he left without looking back. Oh, he forgot his phone...

I grinned. "Excellent."

* * *

_In another location..._

A group of men sat around the table. At the end a man was disclosing the information he found out. Everyone at the table was engrossed with the new information. Many knew what the answer will be but they waited patiently to hear it come from his mouth.

"Are you sure she's a treat?"

The person at the end nodded. "I saw her hanging with Nara and Uchiha. Whoever she is, she does pose a treat to us."

The man at the head of the table smiled. His smile was evil and sent chills up their spines. The people were glad that smile wasn't meant for them. Whoever this girl was, her death would not be too far.

"Well well, it seems she will have to be silenced. Do you agree men?"

"Yes, she should be eliminated."

The person at the end of the table smiled cheerfully. "Does this makes up for my mistake with Nara?"

A snap was heard followed by a thud. Nobody saw where Kisame had come from with his gun. They didn't see it pointed to Kevin and they definitely didn't see when the bullets pierced his chest. That shows how cruel they can be. One mistake and you're done. This organization has no time or place for mistake and errors. Follow orders when, where, and how they were explained. Do this and you'll be granted to see another day under the grace of Uchiha.

"Kevin was annoying."

A newbie stood up. "That didn't mean you have to kill him! Kevin made it up with this news!"

Again, the same pattern was repeated. The newbie was dead on the floor. No signs of grief for his death. He was foolish. His memory will not be honored.

"Anyone else has another comment?"

Nobody said anything. They were getting relaxed until another newbie was shot in the chest. He slumped over in his chest. The men grew tense. What did this newbie do?

Kisame smirked and placed the gun in a pocket of his black coat. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

The men were shocked. A mere look? Of course, the shock didn't last long. This was Kisame. He was equal spontaneous or perhaps even more than Uchiha.

"Yes, I'm glad you caught it quickly. Any signs of rebellion will be dealt with immediately."

Kisame grinned too. "Yes, quicker than you can imagine."

The men at the table remained emotionless. This is usually the best way to survive...

Another newbie slumped over in his chest. "I was bored."

If Uchiha isn't bored...

This time a novice fell out of his chair. "I hated this appearance."

And if Kisame or Itachi got laid...

Another one added to the total of deaths today. The men were trying hard to keep quiet. "I felt as if I should have killed him."

Soon...

"I hate being bored."

Yes, hopefully soon before another is dead.

* * *

**I know I know. This chapter sucked but I was thinking of you! I had to post an update. Review please.**

**-Sin Is My Virtue**


	9. All Falls Down

-Sasuke's POV-

"I hate you."

I glared at Antonio. He was sipping soda from a bendy straw. He seemed amused with my response.

"You're going to hate me more then. They've decided to kill Sakura."

I stiffen for a minute. "It's too late."

"After seeing her with Shikamaru and you, they had no choice. Sasori told me everything that happened. Quite a few people died that day. "said Antonio.

My hands balled up into fists. "It's not stable, of course people died."

Antonio smirked. "If you weren't an Uchiha, Kisame would have killed you."

I growled. "I know he still tries to do it."

Antonio shrugged. "What can you do?"

I thought about it for a second. "Kill him, and then leave them."

"Makes sense if it were a normal situation. Now, let's think of another one."

I sighed. "Kakashi could be of some help…"

"Just go to your mom Sasuke."

I couldn't control my anger for a minute. "I'll never ask her for any help."

Antonio nudged me. "Oh come on, aren't you her favorite?"

"Don't ever say that again. I promise next time I'll shoot you with no remorse."

Antonio shrunk back to his seat. "You'll be the kind to do it."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm screwed."

"Sasuke, why aren't you picking up your cellular phone?"

I froze again- then groaned out loud. My cellular phone is the one thing that I can never lose. Even worse, let fall into the wrong hands.

And in this case it is in the worst wrong hands…

"And it all falls down, I'm so disappointed in you Sasuke."

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

I shouldn't go through Sasuke's phone but I am trying to. His passcode is difficult to hack into. It's even more difficult since I don't know all of his information.

"It has to be hard but so simple and easy at the same time." I bet.

I huffed. Maybe he wrote is on his phone.

I took of his phone case and a paper fell on the floor. I squeal in excitement and pick up the paper. When I read the paper I was completely confused. I don't know what language it was in. Maybe it was Latin or Greek?

"What does 'amabo te' mean?" I wondered.

I shrugged then type it in. Everything unlocked. His background was black and his contact list went on and on. He had no text messages in his inbox. So far his phone is boring. He's a clean guy…a little too clean.

"I should make a phone call." I decided.

I scrolled down his contact list. I stopped at Itachi Uchiha. This has to be a relative of Sasuke. Finally, I'll get to talk to someone about him.

I hit the call button and listen to the phone ring. After four rings someone picked up.

"Hello,"

I held my breath. This guy sounds like Sasuke! Maybe he's as sexy as Sasuke…

"Sasuke, I'm busy. Must we do this every time you call me?"

I bit my lip. If I say something he'll know it wasn't Sasuke.

"What do you want? Tell me,"

My eyebrow rose due to curiosity. I should keep quiet until he hangs up.

"Sasuke, you're old enough to talk to your older brother."

My eyes widened. This is Sasuke's older brother!

"Sasuke, I need you to take of Shikamaru soon. Plus, I need to see you about a certain individual you've grown fond of."

Is that person me? Is Itachi talking about me?

"Mom misses you. She's crying for you to see her again. Sasuke, the past is the past. She is still our mother."

I frowned. Why are Sasuke's ties with his family bad?

"Oh and Sakura,"

My sense grew sharp. Itachi said my name! Does he know this is me?

"I'm coming for you myself."

I hung up the phone. A couple of minutes passed before I screamed. Someone is coming for me! Itachi is coming for me! Oh my pink, what's going on here?

My head swerved to the sound of pounding on my door. I screamed again when I heard my name being called. I closed my eyes and went into fetal position. I don't want to die now!

"Sakura open the door! It's me Sasuke!" shouted Sasuke.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I ran to the door and opened it. Sasuke pushed me from the doorway and bolted the door behind us.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" asked Sasuke.

My head was full of thoughts and emotions. I did the first one that came to mind. I slapped Sasuke.

"ARE YOU THE ASSASSIN?" I blurted.

Sasuke massaged his cheek. "No, I'm the mercenary."

I sighed in relief. "Oh ok…wait…WHAT?"

Sasuke placed his hands on my shoulders. "Do you love me?"

I scrunched my nose. "What?"

"Do you love me?" Sasuke was serious.

"Love is a strong word Sasuke."

"Close enough. Do you trust me?"

I scowled. "You're giving me reasons not to."

"Good enough then pack your stuff and come with me."

I took a step back. "Whoa, we're taking this too fast. I'm engaged."

Sasuke yanked the diamond ring off my finger. I gasped and reached for it but he already threw it behind him. "You said you love me Sakura. "

I waved my hands in the air. "I can't just leave with you! This is not the movies Sasuke!"

He smirked. "You're right; they make it seem so easy in the movies. Well, would you leave with me if your life was in trouble?"

I placed my face in my hands. "What's going on Sasuke?"

Sasuke pulled me into his arms. "I fell in love with you."

I peeked from behind my fingers. "Continue,"

"I'm a mercenary. Your ex-boyfriend was a FBI agent. We were both connected in some way to a mafia. You're connected to us so that spells out trouble for you. The Mafia is planning to kill you. Since I love you I plan to whisk you away from danger. That's all we have now."

I moved my hands from my face. "Oh, just answer one more question for me."

Sasuke kissed my forehead. "Anything,"

"Did you kill Kiba?"

Silence filled the room; it answered my question for me. He didn't have to say anything because in my heart I knew.

"It's my signature. Three bullets to the chest." whispered Sasuke.

Tears fell onto my cheek. "I forgive you."

He held me tighter. "We have to go soon…"

I held back a sob. "I did something bad…"

Sasuke let me go. His senses were alarmed. "What did you do?"

I rubbed my eyes. "I called Itachi and he knew it was me. He says he's coming for me."

At that moment Sasuke ran upstairs. He was quick. I arrived at my bedroom to see Sasuke flinging clothes into my duffle bag.

"We have to go at this instant. He could be on his way." said Sasuke.

I sobbed. "What about Sai?"

Sasuke paused with a cruel countenance. "What about him?"

I was angry. "I can't leave without any explanation! I am engaged!"

"I'm tired of hearing you say that! If you're stupid engagements is important stay here and die with it! I'm leaving. Itachi will be here soon."

Sasuke brushed passed me. Downstairs I hear a door slammed. I didn't even go downstairs to lock it. Sasuke is right. I could die any minute. Sai isn't here to protect me. I'm not even sure if he could protect me.

I fell to the floor and hugged my knees. I'm an idiot. I finished cheating on Sai and it's now I want to bring up the fact I am engaged. I'm a horrible person. Sai doesn't deserve me. Sasuke was only trying to help. I should have gone with Sasuke. At least I would have died with him.

An hour passed and I'm alone. I wrote my letter and properly packed my stuff. Everything is set and if I am lucky I can come back here one day.

I zipped my jacket and swung the duffle bag's strap on my right shoulder. I took my cellular phone and began to walk downstairs. It was dark because it was midnight.

"You've got everything you need?"

I turned pale. The light switch flicked. It was Sasuke.

I exhaled. "You're always scaring me Sasuke. I thought you left."

His face was emotionless. "I couldn't leave without you."

My heart raced with happiness. He didn't leave me after all. Sasuke came over and removed my duffle bag from my possession. He placed the strap on his shoulder. Before we left the house I flipped the light switch off.

"Good-bye."

I got into Sasuke's car and sat on the passenger seat. He slipped into his seat and tossed my duffle bag to the backseat. I closed my eyes. Sleep was calling to me and almost took over me before I felt a light kiss to my lips. I smiled and sleep happily.

* * *

When I woke up, I wasn't familiar with the territory. I rubbed my fists against my eyes. I was in Sasuke's car. He was driving with concentration. What was he trying to remember?

"Sasuke," I whispered.

"Hn," he glanced at me.

"Where are we?" I sat up.

Sasuke turned onto an empty road. "We're in Pennsylvania."

I yawned and stretched like a cat. "I've never been here before."

Sasuke smirked. "This is York. It's where I was born."

I smiled. "Aww, you're revisiting some good old memories?"

"I wish they were good. We're just stopping by because of someone I have to see."

"Who is that Sasuke?"

Sasuke faced me. "We are going to visit my mom."

I clapped my hands. "I'm excited! I finally get to see your mom!"

Sasuke scowled. "My mom is not exciting. I recommend that you don't stay with her for too long."

I pouted. "Why can't I spend a lot of time with her? I bet she's amazing."

Sasuke ignored me for the rest of the car ride. In the silence I thought about Sai. I thought about how I was breaking his heart. Sai was probably worried. Normal fiancées do not just leave the state without any warning. Usually they'll scream how the engagement is a big mistake.

Next I thought about Mom. I'd have to call her and tell her that everything is alright. She'll fuss about the whole thing. She'll tell Dad and blame him for everything.

"Sakura,"

My head turned. "Yes Sasuke,"

"We have to talk about this. You're going to meet my mother. This is serious."

I was confused. "Are you scared? I think I'm proper enough to meet your mom."

"No, I mean about meeting Mom; just be careful. I wouldn't have you anywhere near her but this is an emergency."

Sasuke turned onto a dirt road. Surrounding the road were trees. I hate it. Bad things happen in the woods. Bad things are located in the woods.

"Don't stray away from me." warned Sasuke.

I nodded. A house was coming into view. It was a two-story house. It seemed cozy.

We got out of the car. Sasuke rang the bell and the door quickly opens.

"Sasuke!" yells this girl. She claps her hands and squeals.

My eyebrows rose. Sasuke said he didn't have a sister so this must be…

"Hi, I'm Sasuke's mom."


	10. Murder, Murder!

**I don't have a lot to say about this chapter. It's so...I'll let you decide.**

**-Immortal Vows

* * *

**

I had to be honest. Sasuke's mom didn't look like a mom. She didn't act like one. I didn't feel like she was his mom.

"Sasuke, I miss you!" squealed Sasuke's mom.

She was more like Sasuke's cheerleader. She was petit. Her long black hair was in a ponytail. Sasuke looked liked her. She was energetic and showed happiness for Sasuke. I wish I was preppy like her.

"Please call me Mikoto."

I nodded. "It's nice to meet you Mikoto."

I sat down on the couch with Sasuke. Sasuke was staring at her movements. When Mikoto came back she was carrying a platter with tea. I raised my eyebrow. Nobody said they did not want tea nor did she offer. Maybe this was a common thing for her.

She set a tea cup in front of me and Sasuke. "Thank you." I was going to drink mine when Sasuke switched the cups. I got his cup and he took my cup. I was confused. Why did he do that? When I looked up at Mikoto I swore I saw her twitch. What the hell was going on?

I sipped the tea. It was delicious. Sasuke didn't drink his. He pushed it aside. Mikoto sat down adjacent to Sasuke. "What's going on Sasuke?" She hugged a pillow.

"I left the Mafia."

Mikoto stood up on the couch. "YOU DID WHAT?" She jumped up and down on the couch laughing. "You're in trouble. They're coming for you!" She did a little dance before sitting back down.

I turned my face to the side. I pretended not to see that. Mikoto had a few bolts missing but I wouldn't make it seem like I know.

"I just need to stay here for a couple of days." inhaled Sasuke. "Plus, I was hoping you would talk some sense into Itachi."

She shook her head. "You can't stay. I'm not getting involved. I won't talk to Itachi. You didn't listen to my warning. Fine, now your life is falling apart and you're running back to mommy. Newsflash Sasuke, I can't do anything anymore."

He stood up. "You always say that shit. Can't you make an effort? He's your son!"

She rolled her eyes. "Technically, I don't have any sons. The state took away my rights. Don't you remember Sasuke?"

He glared. "OK yeah, all that shit went down. I remember clearly. You and Dad fucked and Itachi came out of your vagina. Technically, you're still his mom."

My face was red. I could tell that Sasuke's relationships with his family aren't good.

"Fine, I'll give it a shot." She reached for a small silver cell-phone. She pressed the send button two times.

"YOU TALKED TO ITACHI?" asked Sasuke.

Mikoto nodded happily. "I talk to him all the time. He often calls me. The last time we talked was yesterday."

"So you knew we were coming?"

"I had a feeling."

I was rubbing my stomach. This family was weird. Two sons in the Mafia and the mom was kind of a nut-case. I wonder was happened to the dad. Was he crazy too?

Mikoto closed the phone. "Itachi is not picking up. It's late Sasuke. Why don't you and Sakura go upstairs and lay down? Come on, I'll show the way."

Mikoto grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. Sasuke followed behind us. Upstairs was better looking than downstairs.

Mikoto opened one door. "Sakura, you can sleep here." Then she opened another door. "Sasuke, you can sleep in your old room."

My eyes were wide. Sasuke and I couldn't sleep in the same room? That was…so…strange. I mean, I think she knows we're together. Why can't we sleep together? Is she afraid of us not sleeping? Because if that's the case I'll make sure that all we do is sleep. I just wanted to sleep with Sasuke.

"Um…" I began.

"Nope, I will have no objections. Either take it or leave." said Mikoto.

I bit my lip. I walked into the room. Sasuke was going to follow me until Mikoto slammed the door closed. I sat on the bed. This isn't so bad. Sasuke's bedroom is right there. I'll go sleep with him when Mikoto falls asleep. No big deal, this isn't a big deal.

I didn't even know when I fell asleep. I was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. I wasn't even tired. I went to sleep involuntarily. Those made me think for a while. Did Mikoto put something in the tea? I would have to talk to Sasuke about it.

When I woke up I felt someone caressing my face. I smiled and turned to look. I clutched my chest. That wasn't Sasuke touching me, it was Mikoto. She was smiling.

"Hello Sakura," greeted Mikoto.

I frowned. "What time is it?"

"I don't know. I don't care. Time doesn't matter in this house to me." She continued caressing my face. I took her hand and moved it. Something didn't feel right.

"Where is Sasuke?"

Mikoto walked over to the dresser and pulled out a needle. I froze. That needle must be for her. She's diabetic. That's just insulin. I kept on repeating those words in my head. Somehow, I didn't believe it. I didn't know if it was her twitches earlier or the touches that convinced me otherwise.

"Sasuke is sleeping in his room. I gave him another cup of tea after you rudely drank the one that was meant for him."

I shook my head. "I didn't mean too. Sasuke switched it and I didn't see the harm in drinking his cup."

She flicked the needle. "Of course you didn't see it. Your cup had poison in it; Sasuke's cup had some sleeping drugs in them."

I knew it! She did put something in Sasuke's cup…WHAT? "Why did you put poison in my cup?"

She smiled. "It was supposed to kill you silly girl. I don't have the heart to pull a gun and shoot you. Poison does the job better. That's the same way I got rid of Sasuke's dad."

I gasped. She killed Sasuke's dad? And now she was trying to kill me? "Why? Why did you kill him and tried to kill me?"

"He was annoying. You're a pest. Itachi wants you dead and I don't approve of you being with Sasuke."

I slowly inched toward the end of the bed. "Mikoto,"

"I know Sasuke is going to beat the shit out of me after I kill you. I don't mind. A few bruises and scars are nothing."

My foot almost touched the floor. As soon as she turns her head I'm going to bolt. "Oh Mikoto, killing me isn't necessary."

She threw her hands in the air. "It is! It is necessary!"

I shook my head. "I'll disappear Mikoto. You'll never hear from me again."

She paused. My foot was on the floor. I was at the end of the bed. She turned for a minute.

That was my clue.

I ran and reached the door. It was when I tried to turn it that I realized.

It was locked.

I was fucking screwed.

I turned to see Mikoto glaring at me. She was walking toward me with the needle. I knocked and kicked on the door. "SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! I'M GOING TO FUCKING DIE! SHIT! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Mikoto pounced on me. I was horrified. We landed on the floor. I was holding onto the arm with the needle on it. She was sitting on top of me. I was struggling. Despite her tiny frame, the bitch was strong as fuck.

"SASUKE! SASUKE HELP ME!"

I was screaming. Mikoto was snarling. I was trying to push her off of me. She was pushing. If I slipped for even a minute, I would be dead. "SASUKE!"

Suddenly I heard pounding at the door. I was relieved. Sasuke heard me! He was going to save me. "SAKURA! OPEN THE DOOR SAKURA!"

I was panting. "I can't. Your mother is a crazy bitch Sasuke. She's trying to kill me!"

Mikoto hissed and pushed more. I wiggled. She was losing her balance. With one more wiggle I got her off me. I ran to the corner. She came forward but I did something so simple, something that I should have thought off in the first place. The answer was so easy.

I punched her.

I punched her with all the strength I had. It was a straight jab. The needle flew out of her hand.

I grinned. "And what bitch? I got a strong-ass jab. Ask Ino and she'll tell you. No, just look at her nose."

Mikoto didn't get up. I got the needle and held it like a weapon. I went over to her and kicked her softly. She was knocked-out and blood was pouring.

"Sakura, one point awarded for punching her. Another point awarded to Sakura because it was a knock-out. Mikoto, zero points awarded. The skinny bitch wins!"

I put my hands in the air like they did in the boxing rings. Suddenly the door slammed opened. I saw Sasuke with a gun in his hand. I threw the needle and hugged him. Tears were pouring. I found that kind of funny. I was just about ready to do my happy dance but now I'm crying.

"It's ok Sakura. We're leaving right now. I'm sorry. Let me check on her first ok?"

I nodded. I was leaning against the doorframe. The tears stopped pouring. I wiped my eyes with the collar of my shirt.

"Sasuke?"

I exhaled. Sasuke froze. Mikoto got up and rubbed her eyes. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. Itachi told me to do it. I'm sorry Sasuke. I was thinking of you. If I killed her, Itachi said he wouldn't kill you. I did it for you. I love you Sasuke!"

"I know you did it for me. You always do stuff for me that I don't ask you to." breathed Sasuke.

Mikoto was shaking. "I do it out of love."

"I know. I know how your love feels like."

Mikoto grinned. She outstretched her hand. Sasuke held it gently.

"Your love could have been the best love but somewhere along the road something went wrong. I don't want to feel that love anymore."

Mikoto's eyes grew wide. "No, I'm sorry! I'll change!"

Sasuke shook his head. "No Mom, you never change. This is good-bye. Remember, I did this out of love." Sasuke pointed the gun at her chest and pulled the trigger three times. Her white shirt was tainted with red and her hand slid out of Sasuke's. Sasuke placed a kiss on her forehead. He closed her mouth and her eyes. In the end it looked like she died happy.

I was shaken. Sasuke just killed his mother. I saw him murdered her. How come their family was so dysfunctional? What happened to them?

Sasuke took a sheet and threw it over her. He came over to me. For the first time I've been with Sasuke, this is the first time I saw sadness. I felt the pure sadness that radiated from the soul. I held him.

"She was a good mom. It was when I was born things took a turn. She was obsessed with me. I was young. I took it as extra love. She brainwashed me. We would…we would do bad things when Itachi and Dad weren't home. She would make me touch her. I didn't tell anybody but Dad figured it out."

I kept my face from changing. This was horrible. I wasn't sure if I could listen anymore but I kept my mouth shut. I had to be here for Sasuke.

"Dad died mysteriously a few days after. I knew she killed him. Itachi never gave a shit. He got into some bad crowds and landed in the Mafia. Pretty soon he ruled the Mafia. So he left me and Mom."

I patted his back. "It's ok Sasuke. I'm here."

"When I was old enough I realized what we were doing. I was sick and disgusted. I tried to make Mom see people that could help her. She never really did recover. So I did the basic thing. I left her. I didn't have a job or a place to stay. I turned to Itachi for help. And what did he do? He gave me a gun and a few lessons. I had a job."

I kissed his forehead. Sasuke had a tough childhood. He came out decent. He was strong for all this time. Now he finally broke.

"Killing became easy. Silencing your conscience was effortless. I became a monster."

Then I saw it. I saw a small tear pour down his face. It was small but there.

Sasuke glanced at me. His eyes were full of tears. "This is the first time I've cried in a long time." He wiped his tears. "Come on, let's leave. I don't want to be here anymore."

Sasuke got out of my arms and left. He didn't want to see his Mom. I understood. This is a hard time for him. He didn't have a normal mother figure but damn she was something. She was something close to him. She was his mother and you can't dissolve that or change it. No matter the amount of hate you have, it's irreversible. And I think that's why Sasuke killed her. He didn't want her to suffer anymore.

I followed Sasuke. He went into a room and came back with a lot of money. My jaw almost dropped. Sasuke smirked and placed the money in his wallet and some in a purse.

"Here, carry the purse until we get in the car."

I held the purse. It was beautiful and it looked expensive.

"You like it?" Sasuke asked.

I nodded. "It's pretty."

"She has more but that was her favorite one. Do you want them?"

I bit my lip. "Can I see them?"

"Sure, but come downstairs fast."

I went into the room and walked into the closet. She had a shelf of purses. I wouldn't touch anything. I couldn't take it. It wouldn't feel right.

"Sakura, come on!"

I held the purse tightly and went downstairs. Sasuke held the gun in his hand. My eyes widened. His finger was on the trigger. What if it slipped? It could kill somebody. I was jumpy. Maybe it was the after-effect of seeing somebody getting shot.

I ran out of the door and Sasuke came after. He closed the door.

"Today is the beginning of the ending."

* * *

**Jeez, now do you see what I mean? Lol, stick in because it's close to the ending. In your free time check out my new story, _Finding Home._ That story is good. I highly recommend it. **

**-Immortal Vows**


End file.
